Ladrona
by HeiMao3
Summary: [AU Modern - One shot] "¿Ladrona? ¿Yo? Ahora sí que te metiste con quien no debías, Haddock."


Primera publicación del 2017 ¡Al fin!

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 1872

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **Prompt:** #7 ¿Por qué me robas la ropa?

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de _How to train your dragon_ pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Ladrona**

 **·**

 **·**

"Apartamento nuevo, vida nueva" o eso decían sus amigos sobre su mudanza de última hora.

¿Por qué se había ido de su amueblado, céntrico y perfecto anterior apartamento? Que le preguntaran a su "adorable" primo-compañero de piso. No, esta vez estaba por su cuenta. Trabajaba –por fin en un sitio estable– y podía permitírselo.

Ello conllevaba hacer todas las tareas de la casa. Hacer la compra, fregar los platos, limpiar la caja de arena. Ningún problema hasta ahí. La verdadera complicación venía con "lavar la ropa". La única función que tenía Snotlout cuando compartían piso era la única cosa que no sabía hacer en casa.

— Bueno, hora de aprender — se dijo a sí mismo — Toothless, vuelvo en un rato.

Un escueto _meow_ fue lo que recibió. Hiccup tomó su cesta de ropa sucia y bajó al sótano del edificio, donde se encontraba la sala de las lavadoras, lavandería o como quisieran llamarle en aquel sitio.

Al llegar, dejó su cesta sobre una de las máquinas y sacó su teléfono para buscar una guía rápida para ese modelo de lavadora, pero la poca cobertura del lugar no le dejaba acceder a internet. Bufó cansado, pero al instante, respiró hondo y optó por subir algunos escalones, con la esperanza de conseguir algo de señal, pero de tanto subir, acabó en la primera planta.

Una vez leídas las instrucciones, volvió a bajar al sótano. Revolvió en su cesta, pero no encontró si el jabón ni el enjuague que había comprado al salir del trabajo. Tenía que volver a subir a su apartamento en la cuarta planta y volver a bajar.

— Los dioses me odian. — volvió a suspirar.

Transpiraba un poco, así que se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró hacia su cesta, con la mala suerte de que cayó unos centímetros al lado de la misma. No iba a volver a recogerla, así que optó por pensar que nadie se la robaría y salió del sótano –otra vez– escaleras arriba.

Iba tan ensimismado en no olvidarse lo que tenía que buscar que no se dio cuenta de que en frente de él tenía a una chica rubia y de ojos azules, que como él, estaba en proceso de lavar la ropa. Si no hubiera parado en seco, se habría caído encima de ella.

— Uy, disculpa. No te vi. — se excusó él.

— Está bien — contestó ella — ¡Eh! Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no?

— Eh… si… ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Mi compañera de piso es aficionada a los chismes — rió — Soy Astrid, del 3ºA — dijo, extendiendo la mano y sujetando con la otra su cesta de la ropa.

— Hiccup, del 4ºB — respondió a su gesto.

— Encantada. — sonrió — Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Día de colada! — exclamó, señalando con la mirada su cesta de ropa, haciendo su excusa creíble.

— Oh, claro. Y perdona por lo de antes.

— No te preocupes. Nos vemos.

Hiccup se quedó embobado mirándola. Cuando su silueta desapareció, recordó que aún tenía cosas que hacer y que su ropa aún seguía en el sótano.

Mientras, en la lavandería, Astrid llegaba para poner la lavadora. Puso su cesta en el suelo y metió su ropa en la máquina. Cerró y abrió el compartimento del jabón y el enjuague. Iba a darle al botón de "EMPEZAR", pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia las demás máquinas, vio un bulto negro tirado sobre una lavadora, cerca de una cesta de ropa de dueño desconocido.

Tomó el bulto negro y lo extendió frente a sus ojos. Le dio la vuelta y supo que era su chaqueta cuando leyó _Night Nadders_ en letras color plata. Era la misma chaqueta que Ruffnut no le había devuelto desde hacía un mes. Sonrió, feliz de volver a tener tan grato recuerdo de aquel concierto. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que si llevaba un mes perdida, lo mejor sería lavarla, así que metió la chaqueta en el lavarropas y dejó que la máquina hiciera el resto.

Hiccup recién había encontrado el jabón y el enjuague y por fin había bajado al sótano. Por suerte, parecía que nadie había bajado, pero supo que estaba equivocado cuando oyó el sonido de una lavadora en funcionamiento y no encontró su chaqueta por ningún lado. Buscó detrás de las máquinas, desparramó su ropa por el suelo, pero nada.

— No, no, no, no… — se puso nervioso porque había perdido una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

Los _Night Nadders_ solo habían dado un único concierto en Berk en su gira y esa chaqueta era lo único que había podido conseguir del merch de la banda.

Desilusionado, respiró hondo y metió todo a la lavadora. Puso el jabón y el enjuague y seleccionó el programa de lavado. Volvió a dar un último vistazo, pero ya la daba por perdida.

···

Había pasado casi un mes desde que se había instalado en su nuevo apartamento. Gracias a los dioses, sus amigos no armaron tanto lío cuando se autoinvitaron para hacer una fiesta de inauguración y sus vecinos no tuvieron queja de él.

Hablando de vecinos, en el piso de abajo, había hecho muy buenas migas con Astrid y su compañera de piso, Ruffnut. Tanto, que había días que coincidían para bajar a hacer la colada juntos y gracias a eso, había aprendido a usar la lavadora.

— Toothless, ¡a comer! — llamó a su gato a la cocina.

Hiccup dejó a su mascota tranquila en la cocina y él aprovechó para juntar su ropa usada y cumplir con sus tareas del hogar.

Llegó al sótano convencido de que allí no habría nadie, pero no contó con encontrarse una cesta sin dueño, pero cargada de ropa. Decidió obviarla, pero algo llamó su atención.

— Un momento… — Unas letras plateadas que no se distinguían bien y que le recordaban a cierta prenda que había dado por perdida.

Hiccup dejó su cesta de la colada sobre su lavadora habitual, se asomó por la puerta de la sala –asegurándose de que nadie viniera– y dio pasos lentos hacia la cesta desconocida. Evitando hacer contacto con las otras prendas de ropa, sacó lo que parecía su chaqueta negra.

— ¿Por qué estás hurgando en mi ropa? — habló una voz demasiado conocida para él, en un tono para nada favorecedor.

Su sonrisa de alegría por haber encontrado tan preciado objeto, cambió a una mueca que destilaba vergüenza por quien ha sido descubierto con las manos en la masa. Despacio, giró en su lugar –con chaqueta en mano– para darse cuenta de que su oído no lo había confundido. Astrid lucía enfadada.

— Apenas nos conocemos y ya me andas robando, ¿quién te crees que eres?

— ¡Eh! No estoy robando, solo recupero lo que es mío — se defendió — Aunque yo podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿quién te crees para ir robando ropa?

A la rubia no le sentó nada bien aquel comentario. Enfurecida, le arrebató la chaqueta de las manos al castaño, quien no se esperaba aquel movimiento.

— Entonces, si es tuya, sabrás lo que pone en la parte de atrás, ¿no? — le retó ella.

— ¡Pues claro que lo sé! Es la chaqueta conmemoratoria de la gira de los _Night Nadders_ del año pasado. — contestó seguro. — Todo en letras plateadas, junto al logo de la banda.

Astrid se sorprendió de la respuesta tan completa que había recibido. Vio que Hiccup intentaba recuperarla y la alejó. No iba a permitir que se la quitara por muy fan que fuera.

— Eso no demuestra nada. Que seas fan de la banda no te da derecho a robar. ¿Sabes lo que me costó comprar esta chaqueta? ¿Cuánto tardó en llegar?

— ¡Obvio que lo sé! ¡La encargué yo! Las horas extras del peor trabajo que he podido tener hasta ahora fueron única y exclusivamente para pagarme la entrada y la chaqueta conmemorativa. — contestó levantando la voz — Y ahora vienes tú y dices que es tuya, ¿cómo crees que me sienta eso?

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Yo me pasé juntando hasta el último centavo de los turnos de tarde en un bar de mala muerte!

Los gritos que se daban por la bendita chaqueta se oían hasta la primera planta. Se reconocía la voz de un chico y una chica. Quizá una pelea de pareja de la que Ruffnut no estaba segura de querer meterse, pero tenía que hacer la colada o Astrid la echaría de casa por tener un montón de ropa sucia más grande que ella.

Según bajaba los escalones próximos al sótano, pudo escuchar _Night Nadders, chaqueta_ y _ladrona_ en la conversación. Con miedo, abrió la puerta, consciente de que se había metido en un buen lío.

— Astrid Hofferson, eres una ladrona.

— ¿Ladrona? ¿Yo? Ahora sí que te metiste con quien no debías, Haddock.

— ¡CHICOS!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito de Ruffnut hizo que los dos se voltearan a verla. La chica denotaba miedo ante el grito y los gestos enfadados de sus "vecinos".

— Yo… — intentó hablar la chica de coletas.

— Ruffnut, ya que estás aquí — Astrid la miró, haciendo que tomara parte del asunto — ¿Recuerdas la chaqueta que te dejé?

— Sí, Astrid… justo de eso quería…

— ¿De qué banda era?

— Astrid… — la rubia aún seguía queriendo hablar, pero su amiga no le dejaba.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ella va a estar a tu favor! — protestó Hiccup

— ¡Porque es verdad! — le gritó ella en respuesta.

Volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea a base de gritos y echarse en cara lo muy mal vecino que era el otro. Hasta que Ruffnut sacó una prenda de ropa negra de su cesta de la colada y dio un silbido que consiguió que ambos se taparan los oídos y dejaran de gritarse.

— Bien, ahora que me escuchan — los miró amenazante a ambos — Ten Astrid.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa, la rubia soltó la chaqueta, dejándola caer en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde estaba? — Astrid se apresuró a agarrar la prenda de ropa que sostenía Ruff para comprobar que era SU chaqueta.

— Esa es la parte divertida — rió nerviosamente — Estaba detrás del cabecero de mi cama, ese que nunca muevo.

— Eso explica todo el polvo que tiene encima — se quejó, aunque estaba contenta de que por fin tenía la chaqueta en su poder.

— Bueno, visto que ya se ha aclarado todo el tema — habló Hiccup, un tanto molesto — Me llevo MI chaqueta.

El castaño había tomado su cesta y estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando alguien le detuvo.

— ¡Espera Hiccup! Siento todo este lío. Es que… — intentó explicarse Astrid.

— Sí, Hiccup. No te enfades con ella. Fue culpa mía. — excusó Ruffnut a su amiga.

La reacción de ambas chicas suavizó el enfado del chico.

— No se preocupen. — contestó desde el marco de la puerta.

— Oye, no quiero llevarme mal contigo. — habló Astrid. — Menos aún sabiendo que te gustan los _Night Nadders_.

— Bueno, los sigo desde que empezaron y…

— Genial, yo también — Astrid tomó su cesta, dispuesta a acompañarle escaleras arriba — Te invito a tomar algo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, para poner fin a todo este problema y para celebrar que acabo de conocer a alguien a quien le gustan los _Night Nadders_ tanto como a mi.

Ruffnut quedó sola en la lavandería, viendo cómo se iban esos dos tórtolos y escuchando sus voces –ya calmadas– envueltas en una conversación normal y corriente.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor salía una bonita relación de todo aquel asunto.

* * *

Pueden tomarlo como un "Especial San Valentín". Espero que les haya gustado.

HeiMao3


End file.
